JE074: The Stolen Stones!
is the 33rd episode of Pokémon: Johto League Champions. Synopsis After their adventure with their old friend Todd Snap, Ash and co. get back on track to Olivine City and the former's next gym battle. Along the way, they get saved from a rock slide by a girl named Ramona, her little brother Keegan and their three Arcanine. Ramona's on a mission to deliver some Fire Stones to a town that's on the path to Olivine City for a local battle competition. But Team Rocket shows up and steals all the stones. Will the heroes stop them and make it to the competition on time? Episode Plot After their adventure at the mountain, the heroes travel through a rocky pass. They notice the boulders are quite dangerous, so speed up. A blizzard blows, causing those boulders to fall down. Luckily, the heroes are saved by two people and their Arcanine. The heroes thank these two people, who are Ramona and her brother, Keegan. Ash and Misty introduce themselves, while Brock tries to impress Ramona, letting her know she can command him like a puppy. Due to this, Misty drags him away. Ash sees the Arcanine and learns from his PokéDex they evolve from a Growlithe using a Fire Stone. Keegan shows the heroes the Fire Stones. He and Ramona explain they deliver goods from the local area to villages and cities, while the Fire Stones need to be delivered to a Fire Pokémon Contest. The heroes see this is an exciting, interesting job to do. Since these duo go on a direction to Olivine City, they let the heroes ride Arcanine. Ash and Misty are impressed by the Arcanine, while Brock tries to maintain balance. The Arcanine speed up. The heroes stop for a bit, as Ash and Keegan brush Arcanine's coat. Ash thinks it is exciting to ride Arcanine by itself, so Keegan lets him ride. The Arcanine runs, causing Ash to scream. Since Arcanine is headed for the boulder, Ash dives to left, per Keegan's instructions. Misty and Brock think Ash is good for a beginner. Arcanine comes to a pond, so jumps, per Keegan's order. Ash falls down, causing Misty and Brock to change their opinion, thinking he is below average. Ash is still confident he will learn how to ride them. A rocket lands and an arm takes the Fire Stones. The heroes know who they are: their foes, Team Rocket. Pikachu goes to zap them with Thunderbolt, but gets captured by the arm, which is made out of rubber. Arcanine tackles the arm, freeing Pikachu. The Arcanine use Fire Spin, but miss Team Rocket. Team Rocket retreats into the rocket, then go away in their bicycle. Keegan and Ramona ride the Arcanine, who run at an amazing speed, due to their ExtremeSpeed. Team Rocket are surrounded and stop. However, the Arcanine try to stop and once they do, they fall in the hole. Due to this, Team Rocket pass by. The heroes help Ramona and Keegan get up and follow Team Rocket. However, Golbat detects Team Rocket split up, so they all decide to split up as well. Misty, Brock and Ramona go in one direction and see a bag. They go after it, but fall in a hole. James taunts them, since he dug the hole deeper than normal. Ash and Keegan follow Jessie and after coming through the bushes, they find her on a battlefield. Jessie declares the winner takes the Fire Stones. Keegan tells they do not belong to her or him, but Ash goes to fight her since he always beaten her and sends Pikachu against her Arbok. Arbok uses Poison Sting, but misses due to Pikachu's Agility. Arbok uses Acid and tries to Wrap Pikachu, but fails on both attempts. Arbok gets electrocuted by Pikachu's Thunderbolt and defeated. Jessie admits to her foes that they battled well and gives the bag. Ash and Keegan go to collect it, but fall in a hole. After the fall, Keegan's arm is hurt. In addition, the bag is contained with real stones. Lastly, Jessie takes Pikachu using the arm and places him in a cage. With that, Jessie and Arbok leave. Ash tries to climb up, but falls down, with a rock lying on him. Meowth sees the Fire Stones, which were given to him for holding, are not even hot. Jessie and James come with Pikachu, so Meowth sees the plan of "divide and conquer" worked. To prevent further trouble, they all go back to the boss with both their foe and the Fire Stones. Ash, Keegan and Arcanine come out of the hole, but know Jessie is back with Meowth and James. Ash and Keegan go to ride Arcanine, but Keegan's arm is still hurt. Ash tells he will ride Arcanine. Since he has not many options, Keegan allows him. Ash manages to ride Arcanine, but begin to bash into trees. Keegan tells he and Arcanine need to be a team. Ash knows he has the same bond with Pikachu, so attunes himself with Arcanine. With that, Ash rides Arcanine better. Later, Arcanine picks up Team Rocket's scent. Team Rocket celebrate. James worries that they spent a lot of money for this dinner, but Jessie responds they will have plenty of money once they sell the stones, with Meowth adding they will get a big promotion after bringing Pikachu to the boss. James complies and wonders how will they sell the stones. Jessie tells him not to be occupied with that, since they celebrate for this victory. Using Onix, Brock, Ramona, Misty and Arcanine climb out of the hole. Hearing a growl, they go to find Ash and Keegan. Team Rocket overfed themselves. Suddenly, they see Ash and Keegan. Arcanine uses Take Down, but Jessie pushes Wobbuffet away, who uses Counter to deflect the attack. Team Rocket retreat and fly off in their balloon, knowing Arcanine cannot catch them up in the sky. However, Brock, Misty and Ramona come. The other Arcanine run up to Onix and jump, burning Team Rocket's balloon with Fire Spin, causing them to fall down. Ash catches Pikachu, while Brock the Fire Stones. Jessie sends Arbok to attack, but Arcanine pushes Arbok with Take Down, causing it to fall on Team Rocket. Ash frees Pikachu from the cage, but sees Team Rocket retreating, so he rides on Arcanine. Team Rocket apologizes themselves, but Arcanine uses ExtremeSpeed, causing Ash to leave Pikachu in front of Team Rocket. The latter uses Thunderbolt on his foes, making them blast off again. Brock and Misty wonder how could Ash handle Arcanine, so conclude he has beginner's luck. At their destination, Ramona and Keegan give the man the Fire Stones for the Contest. The man asks if they had trouble, but Ramona and Keegan reply "nothing they couldn't handle". Later, Keegan thanks Ash for the assistance. Ramona finds it difficult to say goodbye, so Brock flirts that he could go with her, leaving them. This causes another ear-pull by Misty. The heroes bid farewell to the siblings, continuing their Olivine City journey. Debuts Character *Keegan *Ramona Move Extreme Speed Trivia *Jessie breaks the fourth wall by humming along with the music. *The "Who's that Pokémon?" is Gloom. *Ramona's Arcanine's Fire Spin mimics the Fire-type move Flare Blitz. Gallery Keegan and Ramona inroduce themselves JE074 2.jpg Keegan shows the Fire Stones bag JE074 3.jpg The heroes ride Arcanine JE074 4.jpg Ash goes to ride Arcanine by himself JE074 5.jpg Ash falls down JE074 6.jpg Arcanine frees Pikachu JE074 7.jpg Team Rocket has split up JE074 8.jpg Pikachu avoids Arbok's Acid JE074 9.jpg Keegan hurt his arm JE074 10.jpg Jessie puts Pikachu in the cage JE074 11.jpg Ash falls down with a rock JE074 12.jpg Team Rocket celebrate their success JE074 13.jpg Misty, Brock and Ramona emerge from the hole JE074 14.jpg Jessie pushes Wobbuffet away to fight JE074 15.jpg Arcanine vs. Wobbuffet JE074 16.jpg Team Rocket got their balloon burned up by Arcanine's Fire Spin JE074 17.jpg Pikachu uses Thunderbolt JE074 18.jpg Ramona and Keegan delivered the stones }} Category:Pokémon: Johto League Champions Episodes Category:Episodes written by Shinzō Fujita Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Kiyoshi Fukumoto Category:Episodes animated by Katsumi Hashimoto